


Brandy | seho

by yxinsg



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, One Shot, SeHo - Freeform
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:48:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28736757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yxinsg/pseuds/yxinsg
Summary: Onde Sehun e Junmyeon são eternos amantes. Embora Sehun não saiba o que quer, e diz que não quer saber...Oh Sehun está na cidade, e Junmyeon percebe que ganhou uma terceira chance para mostrar para Sehun o quanto o ama. Será que Junmyeon é capaz de fazer Sehun amá-lo tanto quanto ele ama o mar?Kim Junmyeon nada pode fazer senão sofrer e desejar com todo seu ser que Sehun fique, nem que seja só por mais uma noite.“— Eu sei que não tenho nenhuma garantia, Junmyeon. Minha única garantia será ficar. Até lá, peço que confie em mim. Confie cegamente. Dance comigo na escuridão da beirada de um abismo, é o que estou pedindo sinceramente que você faça.”
Relationships: Kim Junmyeon | Suho & Oh Sehun, Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Oh Sehun
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Brandy | seho

**Author's Note:**

> Outra adaptação de uma das minhas fics...
> 
> Olá! Essa one shot é baseada na canção "Brandy" do Looking Glass, uma antiga canção que tanto gosto, e sempre quis desenvolver algo em cima dela... pois bem, aqui está. Essa one shot me foi mentalmente desgastante, mas ao mesmo tempo em que eu reclamava, não conseguia parar de escrever. Mais forte que eu. E foi a primeira fanfic que eu não planejei, eu apenas sentei e escrevi até que não pudesse mais, e também a primeira que não coloquei smut detalhado. E não gostei do resultado. Mas tudo bem, a vida é assim mesmo. É engraçado, eu não entendo de viagens marítimas, não entendo sobre o Hawaii e não entendo sobre amor, mas aqui está.
> 
> Sem capa por enquanto pois estou ansiosa demais para postar...
> 
> Prestem atenção na classificação, e pode conter algum gatilho depressivo, me perdoem. Boa leitura. ~~

Brandy, você é uma garota legal, que boa esposa você seria... mas minha vida, meu amor, minha dama é o mar.   
  


***   
  


Extremamente absorto de sua vida, ele caminhava com as mãos nos bolsos pelas ruas cheias de pessoas, melodias e luzes, bem como de costume em Honolulu. A vida noturna há tempos havia começado, era meio de madrugada e ainda assim a cidade não pretendia cessar a farra - ainda passavam carros com turistas, música alta e bastante cidadãos na rua, caminhando e se divertindo. 

Uma limosine barulhenta devido a uma fileira de latinhas de refrigerante velhas presa em sua traseira parou para ele, buzinando. Dentro do carro, pôde ver seis mocinhas, uma delas vestida de noiva, e sinalizaram pedindo para que ele entrasse. Kim apenas recusou educadamente com um sorriso, retomando sua caminhada. Era desse jeito que funcionava aquela badalada cidade no Hawaii, com um vento litorâneo mais frio que o habitual, assassinatos em hotéis e subcelebridades drogadas. 

Mais cedo naquele dia, o bartender de um estabelecimento que bastante frequentava havia o chamado a atenção quando foi lhe entregar mais um copo de um dos drinks que Kim tanto gostava. Passava pouco das duas da tarde, embora ele pouco se importasse com horários, queria apenas beber em paz depois de sair do emprego estressante. 

— Um de olhos puxados, como os seus, tem vindo bastante aqui. — Iniciou ao reclinar-se no balcão, chamando a atenção de Kim no mesmo momento. — Procura por um tal de Junmyeon. — Falava baixo como se tratasse de um assunto segredado, e com um sotaque meio bosta que demonstrava o esforço inexistente para pronunciar direito. Irritava Kim como os americanos de merda tinham tanta dificuldade em lidar com asiáticos. — E você, seu filho da puta, uma vez bebeu demais e me disse que tinha outro nome, um verdadeiro. James Preston? Para o inferno! — Bateu na mesa depois de apontar o dedo na cara de Kim. 

— Eu não uso esse nome há muitos anos. — Kim riu da carranca do bartender, que acima de funcionário, xenofóbico e lhe servindo ótimos drinks, era seu amigo, e sinalizou para que continuasse a falar. 

— Bingo! Porra, eu sabia que ele estava falando de você. Só podia ser você. Essa cidade é pequena, afinal. 

Não, a cidade não era pequena. 

Sehun que apenas era muito insistente em querer encontrá-lo.

E Kim sabia muito bem disso. 

— Ele vem hoje à noite. E você tem que estar aqui, porque eu disse que estaria, e sou um homem de palavra. Se você não estiver, eu o levo até a sua casa, e acho que você não quer isso. 

Por essa razão, Kim estava andando pela Avenida Kalakaua novamente, a mais importante da cidade. Passava pouco das duas da manhã, e era o horário perfeito para a vida noturna, o auge de toda a beberronia que era possível naquelas ilhas, justamente no horário em que todos estavam muito bêbados. Metade de seus conhecidos estava indo para a casa cuidar dos filhos e a outra metade bêbada demais para saber o próprio nome. 

Adentrou o bar dando um aceno para o bartender, que sorriu de volta. Kim percebeu que não precisava ter ido, afinal. Era óbvio que o bartender não iria na casa dele levar quem quer que fosse, e se sentiu meio bobo por acreditar naquele falastrão, muito falava e pouco fazia. Mas pelo menos apontou para o banheiro, indicando o rumo que Kim deveria seguir. 

Ele entrou pela porta e imediatamente a voz melódica que há muito não escutava ecoou por uma das cabines. 

— _Brandy, você é uma garota legal, que boa esposa você seria... mas minha vida-_ — Cantava arrastadamente. 

— _Meu amor, minha dama é o mar._ — Completou a canção. 

Dentro da cabine, Oh Sehun estava sentado no chão, se recuperando de um belo vômito. Abriu um sorriso, o mais genuíno de toda sua vida, e levantou numa árdua ansiedade, fechando o próprio cinto e apressando-se em sair da cabine, dando de cara com ele, Kim Junmyeon, a droga do seu primeiro amor e para quem ele sempre voltava. 

— Você deveria ter cantado isso pra mim há oito anos. — Junmyeon disse assim que seus olhos pousaram nos olhos do outro. 

— E minha partida teria doído menos? — Sehun respondeu sem fechar o sorriso, arrancando um riso frouxo e sem graça do mais velho. 

— Você fala como se tivesse sofrido alguma coisa. — A voz ecoou suave pelo banheiro, do jeito que Junmyeon sabia perfeitamente controlar as emoções. Mas talvez tenham soado altas demais na mente de Sehun. 

— Vai à merda, Kim Jun, porra. Tem ideia do quanto eu te procurei? Eu rodei o mundo, meu sonho perdeu o sentido, a única coisa que eu sei que eu queria, que fervia meu sangue, era te encontrar. E não foi fácil, mas agora parece fácil, você estava embaixo do meu nariz e eu me sinto um babaca. 

Junmyeon observou Oh, ajeitando o chapéu de pescador em sua cabeça e os óculos de lentes avermelhadas nada discretos, ele puxou um maço de cigarros do bolso e por pouco já estava com um nos lábios, ainda olhando incrédulo para Junmyeon. 

Do outro lado, Kim se perguntava por que Sehun precisava ser assim, tão intenso e poético, levemente agressivo para sua pouca altura. E coçou alguma coisa no fundo da sua alma, dizendo que devia se afastar, sair correndo, fugir daquele amor incerto que o deixava ofegante e em chamas. 

— O que você quer? Que _eu_ peça desculpas? — Respondeu, dando ênfase na parte que esclarecia que ele não era o culpado. 

— Eu quero que você me beije. Que me toque até que minha pele arda. E quando eu for embora, no meio da minha mais tediosa viajem, vou escrever uma canção sobre o quanto eu te odeio, e o quanto quero te ver de novo. — Proferiu, jogando o cigarro dentro da pia, olhando seriamente para Junmyeon, quando o único som presente era a chama apagando nas gotículas de água no mármore. 

Conviver com Sehun era como ter constantemente uma arma apontada em sua cabeça, ou estar apontando uma arma na cabeça de alguém. Às vezes os dois ao mesmo tempo. 

Junmyeon lentamente abriu um sorriso no canto dos lábios. — Venha, vamos tomar alguma coisa. 

Pegou o mais novo pela mão, guiando-o para fora do banheiro, atraindo alguns olhares de seus colegas garçons e do amigo bartender, embora não se importasse com isso. Nada que não pudesse explicar depois. Oh, por sua vez, estava alheio ao toque em sua mão, e meio surpreso. Ele apenas segurava de volta a palma do mais velho, embora já sentia sua pele ardendo, pegando fogo ao simples toque. 

Junmyeon o sentou no canto alemão, jogando-o no canto da parede com mais força que devia, e prontamente sentando ao seu lado, forçando-o entre a parede e a mesa. Sehun estava parcialmente intimidado, mas a única coisa que importava era a presença de Kim, o corpo cada vez mais colado ao seu, o rosto cada segundo mais próximo, e fechou os olhos quando percebeu a mão de Junmyeon segurando a lateral de seu rosto e o puxando para ele, sentindo o nariz do mais velho em seu cabelo, um pouco acima da orelha. Seu coração no peito comprimia, batendo forte a cada mínimo toque. 

Junmyeon sentia o cheiro de colônia feminina, cigarros, decepção e água do mar. Algumas coisas nunca mudavam. 

— Como você está? Talvez eu deva perguntar o que aconteceu durante todo esse tempo. — Junmyeon perguntou simples. Por mais que estivessem acontecendo mais coisas do que palavras e ações possam registrar, ainda assim, Kim estava reencontrando um amigo. 

— Bem. Nada, eu apenas fiquei trabalhando, meses e meses à fio em alto mar, passando algumas poucas semanas em terra... — _Procurando por você_ , queria dizer, mas sentiu que não devia. — E voltando para o mar. Por oito anos. E passaria toda a minha vida no mar, mas ainda preciso vir te ver. 

_Preciso de você._

Quando Sehun disse que seu sonho havia perdido o sentido, era verdade. Antes, queria apenas ser marinheiro. E de fato, amava o mar e sua profissão, mas quando soube que Junmyeon havia saído da Coreia, o único objetivo de suas viagens marítimas ao redor do mundo eram para encontrá-lo. E finalmente havia o encontrado. 

Dois copos de caipirinha de melancia foram colocados na mesa, uma bebida brasileira bastante adorada por Junmyeon nos últimos dias. 

— Mas e você? Soube que melhorou de vida. — Oh apressou-se em pegar a bebida da mesa. Seu estômago estava vazio por recentemente ter colocado tudo para fora, e era a hora perfeita para beber mais. Seu fígado nunca esteve melhor. 

— Herdei as coisas do meu pai, você sabe. Eu curto a vida aqui, foi um ótimo recomeço depois de toda aquela merda. Depois da bagunça que você fez e foi embora, como se eu pudesse apenas varrer tudo para debaixo do tapete. 

Oh Sehun era o primeiro amor de Kim Junmyeon. Kim Junmyeon era o primeiro, segundo e agora terceiro amor de Oh Sehun. 

Acontece que, os dois eram amigos de infância numa pequena cidade ao pé da montanha em Seongsan, no interior aonde nada acontece. Na primeira vez que se apaixonaram, eram muitos novos, tinham apenas quinze anos. Numa barraca nada espaçosa do acampamento da família de Oh, entraram meio desesperados no meio da madrugada, movidos a algo que não sabiam o que era. Sehun apenas sabia que uma parte do corpo de Junmyeon encaixava perfeitamente em uma parte de seu corpo, e que acima de toda e qualquer coisa, seus corações estavam entrelaçados. 

E apesar da má fama de ir embora, o primeiro a ir embora não havia sido Sehun. 

Junmyeon foi o primeiro a ir embora, mandado a força por seus pais para a cidade grande, Seul, depois de descobrirem que seu filho mantinha um caso com o _viadinho_ filho de seu vizinho há quase cinco anos. Cursou Administração sem vontade nenhuma, chorava todos os dias, mas prometia ser forte. Acabou se apaixonando por Seul, e demorou quase seis anos para voltar. 

Em Seongsan, Sehun estava para casar. Havia conhecido uma bela jovem, do qual realmente sentia gostar e todos os dias pensava no quanto queria casar com ela, no quanto seus cabelos negros pareciam com Junmyeon, seu jeito, o jeito que ela gritava com ele, como corria pela praia, guiando Sehun por entre as florestas ao redor para que transassem no meio do mato onde podiam ser pegos. E as semelhanças o assustavam, gostava da garota, mas muito se culpava por achar que a amava apenas por ela ser parecida com Junmyeon. Embora esquecesse de Kim cada dia um pouquinho mais. 

Na segunda vez que Sehun se apaixonou, Junmyeon havia voltado à Seongsan, e mesmo a primeira vez que se viram, sabiam dos danos que viriam com aquele reencontro. No mesmo dia que Junmyeon chegou na cidade, engraçaram-se na casa dos pais de Sehun, um episódio de perdição. Junmyeon subindo as escadas com dificuldade segurando Sehun no colo, tentando guiar-se cegamente para o quarto do mais novo, as bocas sem se soltarem um segundo sequer. Uma saudade que parecia atravessar o peito. Deitou Sehun suavemente na cama, beijando e arranhando seu corpo durante toda a tarde de verão. E esqueceram de fechar a porcaria da porta. 

Não levou muito para que a cidade toda estivesse sabendo. O casamento de Sehun estava arruinado, juntamente com sua reputação - se era possível que melhorasse. Junmyeon não se importava, ele era um adulto agora, seu apartamento em Seul era grande suficiente para dois. Sehun iria amar a cidade, ele dizia. _Vamos embora e eles vão esquecer._ E ele insistiu, por deus, insistiu até o último segundo. 

O problema é que Sehun não sabe o que quer, diz que não quer saber. Vai embora quando quer, volta quando o coração grita, foge quando o fogo se alastra. 

E ele foi embora. Cometeu seu erro, indo por que queria e não por estar sendo ameaçado de morte pelo pai, como quando foi com Junmyeon. Foi com mágoas em seu coração, não queria ver Junmyeon nem pintado de ouro, apesar de amá-lo. A vida adulta tem dessas coisas. 

Junmyeon alistou-se dois anos mais cedo, e assim que cumpriu o tempo obrigatório, imediatamente foi morar com o pai em Honolulu, cidade essa ainda mais apaixonante que Seul. Sentia-se um homem livre, sem o exército coreano, sem filhos no mundo, sem o umbigo enterrado em algum lugar. 

Seu coração sobrevivia de migalhas de boatos de Sehun. Que estava na marinha coreana, que saiu do serviço militar direto para trabalhar em uma petrolífera internacional que fazia filantropia relacionada a viagens marítimas. E se perguntava aonde estaria perdido no mundo, em qualquer lugar que estivesse, se ainda pensava nele... 

A terceira vez que Sehun se apaixonou estava acontecendo naquele momento, naquele banheiro de bar quando seus ouvidos escutaram a bela voz grossa, rouca e mandante, completando sua música. Ele nunca poderia resistir. 

E Junmyeon apaixonou-se apenas uma vez. Quando tinham oito anos, e não sabia o que era amor, mas sabia que sentia por Sehun. Esse sentimento tão forte que as crianças não sabem o que significa, ninguém conta para elas a definição da palavra _amor_ no dicionário e ainda assim, elas sabem muito bem o que significa. 

E ele precisou apenas de uma vez para amar Sehun. Apenas uma, e não três. Sabia muito bem o que queria, e o quanto sentia, e que não viveria sem aquele amor. Mas poderia muito bem viver sem Sehun. O amava e tinha certeza que onde quer que estivesse no mundo, seu coração pertencia à Sehun. Não importa quantas vezes voltasse, quantas fosse embora. Junmyeon sempre estaria ali. Ele era meio otário por isso? Quem sabe. A vida adulta traz algumas coisas para nossa vida que juramos nunca ter, nunca fazer, nunca pensar, nunca sentir. E tudo que você precisa fazer é sentar e engolir. Chega a ser engraçado. 

Em meados do quarto drink que tomavam, meio bobos, as bochechas de Junmyeon estavam mais rosadas que o normal, e eles falavam besteira, histórias de crimes e histórias de pescador. Flertavam com os olhos, Junmyeon se perdia na boca de Sehun, o bigode ralo ameaçando crescer em volta, e talvez a mão grande de Junmyeon estivesse descansando na coxa de Sehun perigosamente perto de seu íntimo, as vezes apertando a carne entre seus dedos. 

— Kim Jun, eu não vou embora. Nunca mais. — Sehun disse em algum momento da conversa agitada, entrelaçando seus braços no braço de Kim, deitando em seu ombro. 

Junmyeon riu desviando o olhar. — Eu não acredito em você. Está bêbado. 

— Não estou! E estou falando a verdade. 

Sehun sentiu as mãos do mais velho em sua bochecha, a palma da mão apertando seu queixo e bochechas fazendo sua boca formar um biquinho, sendo tentado a olhar nos olhos de Junmyeon. 

— Eu não me importo. Aprendi a não me importar faz tempo. — Junmyeon soltou as bochechas do outro. 

E por deus, ele era um péssimo mentiroso. Sehun podia ver a desesperança em seus olhos, como os escombros de um incêndio, e uma pequena faísca por entre as cinzas, esperando apenas um baque para alastrar-se novamente. Cada fibra de seu ser queria que Sehun ficasse, os dois sabiam disso, mas Junmyeon preferia não falar. E Sehun dessa vez ficaria, sabia em seu coração que ficaria, apenas precisava que o outro confiasse nele para reacenderem a chama juntos. 

Sehun apenas grudou-se mais no corpo do outro após a sentença, como um coala em uma árvore, parecia ter medo de Junmyeon ir embora, sendo que ele era o único ali propenso a sumir do nada. 

— Amor, vamos embora, eu estou com sono. — Sehun disse, mas Junmyeon já havia percebido há um tempo. Ele estava falando arrastado e conversava cada vez menos, o corpo pesando. 

Junmyeon pagou a conta e eles andaram as três quadras em menos de dez minutos, logo adentrando um residencial de luxo com diversas mansões. 

— Caralho, você tá bem mesmo. — Sehun disse quando pararam nos grandes portões da mansão de Junmyeon. Os olhinhos curiosos pareciam querer atravessar o muro, como se não pudesse esperar para ver o que o aguardava do outro lado. Ele escondeu a ansiedade colocando as mãos nos bolsos da jaqueta, esperando Junmyeon destravar a entrada da casa, e quando o fez, tudo valeu a pena. 

A mansão era toda branca, rodeada de luzes azuis que a deixavam com um ar mais sofisticado e um enorme gramado bem cuidado ao redor, juntamente com uma piscina no fundo da área e um pequeno gazebo redondo de madeira decorado com luzes de led. Entraram pela porta de vidro da casa, Sehun percorria o olhar por tudo que podia, colhendo informações na percepção dos pequenos detalhes. 

— Você vive aqui sozinho? — Perguntou de uma vez. 

— Mais ou menos. Tem a ex-namorada do meu pai. Papai dividiu tudo que tinha entre mim e ela. Mas ela nunca está em casa, sempre viajando ou em casas de amigas. De vez em quando dá festas aqui e entope a casa de estranhos, mas não incomoda. 

Sehun engatou uma conversa de curiosidade enquanto caminhavam para a suíte principal de Junmyeon, sobre a tal ex-namorada. Descobriu que ela tinha quase cinquenta anos, mas com alma de jovem, amava muito o pai de Junmyeon e não conseguia namorar outra pessoa, e conhecia bastante gente famosa. 

Junmyeon mostrou para Sehun o banheiro e lhe deu algumas toalhas e roupas limpas, saindo. Sehun o repreendeu antes que saísse. 

— Você pode deixar a porta aberta, por favor? Tipo, escancarada. — Disse tirando a roupa, jogando a jaqueta e sua blusa no chão. 

— Claro. — Junmyeon concordou positivo, e saiu do banheiro andando lentamente de costas, apreciando a visão de Sehun. As tatuagens que apenas aumentavam de quantidade em seu corpo, a pele clara e bronzeada, que apesar de grossa pela água do mar e o calor, como todo marinheiro deve ser, ainda assim era delicada como sempre. 

Junmyeon sentou-se na cama, assistindo a nudez de Sehun, que entrou no banheiro fechando parcialmente a porta do box, sentindo o olhar pesado de Junmyeon sobre seu corpo, e ele simplesmente amava aquela sensação. 

Junmyeon ponderava se Sehun ainda cheirava como antes, se seu corpo ainda era macio, porém levemente agressivo como antes, se ainda sentava como antes, se ainda era calmo e em seu tempo durante o sexo ou havia se tornado um furacão do tipo que revira a cama. Algo não podia ser refutado: sentia falta do mais novo. Disso sabia, seu coração tinha certeza, e precisava tocá-lo, sentir cada centímetro de seu corpo, antes que ele fosse embora novamente. 

Dentro do banheiro, Sehun prometeu dar um trato na aparência no dia seguinte, seus cabelos estavam uma bagunça e odiava deixar a barba por fazer. 

Deixava a água quente escorrer por seu corpo, levando embora o sabão que tinha usado. Ele conseguia facilmente se ver vivendo ali, mas se fosse honesto consigo mesmo, ele não conseguia se ver vivendo sem Junmyeon. Dessa vez ficaria, de fato. Estava quase com trinta e cinco anos, seu corpo cansado de navegar pelo oceano e do peso de ir embora, a culpa que carregava por todas as pessoas que abandonou e principalmente, por Junmyeon. 

Sehun fechou os olhos fortemente. Estava cansado daquela vida feita por uma bagunça imprevisível onde nada é fixo. Queria pôr os pés no chão, criar raízes, patrimônio, casar, quem sabe ter filhos... Tudo com Kim Junmyeon. E se o mais velho não o aceitasse, iria embora de vez. Nunca mais pisaria em terra firme, moraria no mar até que morresse para ele, e não haveria um segundo sequer de sua vida em que não se arrependeria de ter ido embora pela primeira vez. 

E permitiu-se chorar. De felicidade, alívio, de sono ou pelo álcool, não sabia, mas estava sorrindo. 

Quando saiu do banheiro, devidamente vestido com as roupas que o outro tinha emprestado, mais largas que ele, e com os cabelos pingando levemente, viu Junmyeon de pijamas encolhido na cama. Sehun desligou a luz do cômodo e esperou seus olhos acostumarem com a visão, logo encontrando a cama. Deitou com todo o cuidado do mundo, levantando um braço do mais velho e se enfiando ali, entre Junmyeon e as cobertas, e deitou com a cabeça em seu antebraço, colocando o outro braço de Kim em sua cintura. 

Tornou a observar o rosto de Junmyeon, a linha de sua mandíbula tão marcada o deixava com um ar másculo e sedutor, fazia Sehun tremer. 

— Kim Jun... — Disse manhoso, recebendo um resmungo do mais velho em troca. — O que nós somos? Quer dizer, sei que já fomos amantes, mas... Eu nunca te pedi em namoro e você também não. E ainda assim, nós sabemos que pertencemos um ao outro. O que a gente tem é tão forte que não precisa dessas coisas. Mas eu estava pensando... 

— Que agora você quer namorar? — Junmyeon perguntou, abrindo um olho, vendo que Sehun esboçou um largo sorriso. 

— Eu quero. — Respondeu, brincando de entrelaçar seus dedos nos do outro. — Na verdade, agora eu não quero namorar... Eu quero me casar com você. 

Junmyeon precisou reunir forças do fundo de seu coração, queria muito acreditar naquilo. Era verdade, mas Sehun era assim mesmo. Fazia o que queria quando bem entendia, inclusive promessas. E isso sim era um problema. De repente, iria embora, e Junmyeon não podia se esquecer disso. Porém, a parte de seu coração que acreditava naquelas palavras precisou ser segurada para não sair de seu peito com tamanha felicidade. 

Junmyeon olhou nos olhos de seu amor. — Está bem, então a gente casa. — Usou os dedos para bagunçar as madeixas do mais novo, logo puxando sua cabeça e deixando um beijo ali. Os cabelos de Sehun estavam extremamente cheirosos por causa de seu shampoo de maçã. 

— Kim Jun, eu te amo. — Deixou no ar, novamente se acomodando com a cabeça no peito do mais velho. Era impossível não notar seus batimentos, soava em seus ouvidos como música. — Eu te amo e não vou mais embora. 

Junmyeon respirou fundo, tentando se convencer de que tudo ficaria bem e de que o final da sentença era verdade. 

— Eu também amo você. 

Naquela noite, por estarem com cansaço iminente, dormiram agarradinhos. Junmyeon disse a seus empregados que fossem para casa e descansassem por quatro dias, queria a mansão para ele e Sehun por algum tempo, pra curtir bastante daquela risada gostosa e experimentar daquela boquinha que tanto apreciava. 

***

— Você está bem? — Perguntou Junmyeon quando percebeu que Sehun fazia mais esforço que o normal para subir as escadas. Junmyeon se divertia com a bebedeira de Sehun, que talvez estivesse acima do padrão. Não era nem duas da tarde e ele já estava trocando os pés.   
  


— Eu estou ótimo. — Respondeu bobo, fazendo Junmyeon cair na gargalhada. 

Haviam ido ao mercado comprar algumas coisas pois Sehun insistiu a manhã inteira que queria mudar de aparência. Junmyeon deixou Sehun tomando banho e tirando a tintura de seu cabelo e foi buscar champagne e alguns petiscos. Quando voltou, pegou Sehun fazendo a barba, os cabelos já escurecidos ainda molhados, usando um robe de banho. Junmyeon sentou no chão ao lado da porta do banheiro, olhando para seu quarto e bebericando a taça. 

— É só isso que você faz? Ficar bebendo sozinho nessa casa tão grande? Parece bem solitário. — Sehun perguntou enquanto terminava de fazer a barba, levemente apressando-se, porque queria curtir o bom champagne com Junmyeon. 

— Solidão pode ser bem perigosa, Hunnie. Ela é tão boa, que chega a ser ruim. Você a ama, mas não quer estar nela. Mas qualquer lugar fora dela é desconfortável. Quando você acostuma com a paz de ficar sozinho, tem preguiça de se aproximar de qualquer pessoa e bagunçar tudo. Mas ao mesmo tempo, você não quer ficar sozinho. É complicado. 

— Parece fácil de entender. — Sehun jogou o barbeador na pia. — Acho que só precisa intercalar bem o tempo para ficar sozinho e o tempo para estar acompanhado. Terminei. 

Junmyeon não estava preparado para o que viu quando o mais novo se virou para ele. O robe branco lhe caía tão bem, os cabelos agora pretos caídos sobre o rosto e parcialmente tampando seus olhos, a barba feita e o rosto liso levemente corado pela bebida e por estar sentindo-se bem. 

— Vai babar? — Sehun disse, acordando o mais velho de seus pensamentos. Junmyeon ficou de pé e caminhou até a frente do mais baixo. 

— Você ficou uns dez anos mais jovem, Hunnie. Está lindo. Lindo como nunca esteve. — Junmyeon tocou os braços de Sehun, o acariciando, como se o observasse com as mãos. — E aquela história sobre beijos? 

— Eu fiz especialmente para você. _"Eu quero que você me beije. Que me toque até que minha pele arda. E quando eu for embora-"_

Sehun precisou parar no meio da citação, pois foi impedido pelos lábios do mais velho nos seus. Junmyeon o interrompeu avançando sobre ele e encostando suas bocas. Na ponta dos pés, Sehun relutou e envolveu o rosto de Junmyeon com a mão, beijando-o calmo e tenuamente. Era a primeira vez que se beijavam em muito tempo, a primeira vez que se tocavam romanticamente desde que Sehun havia posto os pés naquela casa. E o formigamento que vinha da parte mais profunda de seu corpo e se reproduzia em escalas tenebrosamente maiores em sua alma uma energia que poderia consumi-lo, chegando silencioso e sorrateiro como um ladrão na madrugada, e tomando seu corpo como uma chama que vira um incêndio. 

Sehun separou-se suavemente de Junmyeon, sem desvencilhar os braços de seu pescoço, olhou em seus olhos e depois os fechou, encostando as testas. Havia muitas coisas acontecendo e ainda assim, seu coração se sentia em casa. — Vai acontecer, tipo, mesmo? — Perguntou, um sorriso travesso tomava seus lábios. — Depois de tanto tempo... 

— Depende de você. — Junmyeon respondeu. Os dedos longos tocavam a cintura do mais novo, apertando-a gentilmente. 

Como magnetismo as bocas novamente se somavam. O beijo lento transformava-se cada vez mais na personificação de todo caos e desejo que duas almas podiam causar. Oh era pura adrenalina em todo seu ser, eles iriam ter uma transa de saudade, e talvez por isso que aquilo era tão delicioso? Ele estava amando. Desde que havia chego, não tinha encontrado palavras ou ações que descrevessem o quanto amava aquele homem, o quanto sentia sua falta, e por isso, esperava que causando boas sensações a Junmyeon talvez pudesse mostrar uma pequena parcela de tudo o que não conseguia. 

Os dedos de Junmyeon gentilmente desfizeram o nó do robe na cintura do mais novo. Sehun colocou um dedo no peito do mais velho, afastando-o levemente. O robe de seda que caía em sua pele desenrolou-se de seu corpo num movimento naturalmente sensual, escorregando ao chão. Junmyeon o olhou de cima para baixo, nem um pouco surpreso do homem estar totalmente nu abaixo da vestimenta e parcialmente ereto, e umideceu os lábios. 

Sehun voltou ao mais velho que estava sedento a seus toques, e pôs as mãos em sua clavícula empurrando-o para trás até que as dobras de seu joelho se forçaram na cama e Kim foi derrubado nela. Junmyeon cortou o beijo e desceu com selinhos molhados ao pescoço do outro, e seguidamente demonstrou força ao pegar o garoto pelas coxas e fazê-lo subir em seu colo. Sehun produziu um som obsceno quando Junmyeon sentou-se com ele no colo, e pressionou sua cintura para baixo criando um atrito entre os corpos. 

Oh corria seus dedos pelo peito do outro embaixo da blusa, e suas mãos desceram para encontrar a borda dos shorts. Remexeu sua pélvis um pouco para trás pois estava sentado exatamente em cima do falo. Sehun sugou o lábio inferior de Junmyeon ao mesmo tempo em que seus dedos adentraram a bermuda dele, encontrando toda sua extensão, tocando a mão gelada ali. Sehun sentiu Junmyeon encharcado em suas mãos, brevemente imaginou qual seria o gosto... e separou o beijo para poder se dedicar mais. 

Kim Junmyeon jogou a cabeça e o corpo para trás na cama, e Sehun acariciou seu rosto, afastando as madeixas de seu cabelo para poder vê-lo melhor, ele o achava muito mais gostoso assim, suado, sem franja, segurando os gemidos ao derreter-se em suas mãos. Tão adorável vulnerável a ele... 

Sehun queria fazer o homem perder os sentidos, queria vê-lo dolorosamente segurando os gemidos, sentir seu coração acelerado e seu pênis pulsar em suas mãos, Sehun queria devastá-lo, queria vê-lo suplicando em desejo, ser seu pesadelo sexual. 

Não tardou em usufruir daquele corpo. Junmyeon quase não aguentou manter-se firme, apoiando-se nos cotovelos para ter a magnífica visão, mordendo o lábio inferior de forma intensa e abafando os próprios gemidos. Sehun apanhou o membro ereto com as mãos fechadas e colocando pressão em seus dedos ágeis que corriam de baixo para cima. Junmyeon arfou com a velocidade em que o mais novo pulou as preliminares e partiu para o que realmente o interessava. Sem cerimônias, ele lambeu a ereção da sua base por toda a extensão. 

Junmyeon sentia que sua alma estava saindo do seu corpo, e levantava a cabeça para olhar Sehun e pedir misericórdia, apenas para ver o mais novo olhando fixamente para seu rosto enquanto socava seu pau na própria garganta sem pudor. Um demônio genuíno. Dali para frente as coisas ficaram mais quentes e maduras, mas ainda mantinham a mesma aura dos velhos tempos. Sons obscenos por todo o cômodo, faziam um amor preguiçoso e encharcado de lubrificante. 

Sehun com o corpo sobre o de Junmyeon, os vislumbres da pele clara sob a luz baixa. Kim beijava o pescoço do mais novo e marcava, segurando aquela cintura em suas fortes mãos. Oh sentava, nem de forma bruta e nem vagorosamente, apenas em seu próprio tempo. As pequenas mãos ansiosas tocavam tudo a seu alcance, desde o cabelo de Junmyeon a seus braços, cravando as unhas ali. E o mais velho apenas beijava seus ombros, os olhos fechados para que permitisse mais sensações. 

— Deita. — Kim ordenou, a voz densa e mandante que fez Sehun arrepiar-se e obedecer com um sorriso. Junmyeon tratou do mais novo da forma que queria, o deixou contorcido abaixo de si, os cabelos bagunçados caindo na testa suada, estocou algumas vezes antes de terminar todo dentro do mais novo, e beijou Sehun no mesmo momento, ficando cara a cara com ele, de tal forma que podia sentir sua respiração descompassada em seu rosto devido a excitação. — Ah... Eu senti tanto a sua falta. 

— Me perdoa. — Sehun soltou no ar quando Junmyeon deitou em seu peito, cansado. — Mas você não vai mais sentir minha falta, porque eu não vou mais embora. É uma promessa. Não vou. 

Junmyeon respirou fundo, tão fundo que o som incomodou o silêncio do quarto. Ele queria acreditar, queria acreditar, mas não conseguia. Havia muito trauma envolvido, seu coração estava na boca. Por todas as vezes que vira Sehun partir sem olhar para trás. Não, ele não queria ser deixado para trás. Queria ser capaz de segurar sua mão para que ficasse, ou ter forças suficientes para ir com ele. Embora fosse muito complicado, Sehun não sabe o que quer, e diz que não quer saber... 

Oh sabia que Junmyeon não poderia acreditar nele, nem mesmo ele sabia se ficaria ou não. Mas ele apenas sentia que devia fazer aquelas promessas, como se tivesse pouco tempo de vida. 

— Eu sei que não tenho nenhuma garantia, Junmyeon. Minha única garantia será ficar. Até lá, peço que confie em mim. Confie cegamente. Dance comigo na escuridão da beirada de um abismo, é o que estou pedindo sinceramente que você faça. 

Aquela noite, Junmyeon lutou no escuro contra seus próprios demônios, contra a força invisível que os fazia terminar nos braços um do outro. Quando estavam juntos, Junmyeon não queria que Sehun fosse embora. Quando Sehun ia embora, Junmyeon desejava que ele não voltasse... Até o momento que se dava conta de que sua presença, mesmo incerta, era inúmeras vezes melhor do que sua ausência. 

Passaram uma semana inteira juntos. Como Junmyeon costumava dizer, apenas eu, ele e a lua. E Sehun redecorou todo o gazebo sem mesmo encostar nele. Ressignificando aquele lugar, que antes não passava de uma simples estrutura de madeira, agora era o lugar favorito dos dois, onde haviam construídos bons e sólidos momentos. Perturbou para que Kim deixasse que ele escrevesse os nomes dos dois na madeira e depois de muito hesitar, o mais velho deixou. E todas as noites, Sehun ia atrás da viga do gazebo onde havia somado o nome dos dois dentro de um coração, e pensava em sua promessa. 

Junmyeon pensava bastante sobre o amor tumultuado e sossegado que cultiravam, como o oceano. Em uma dessas reflxões, havia concluído que o maior problema de Sehun era ele mesmo. Sehun era o maior inimigo de Sehun. Sehun impedia Sehun de ficar. Talvez tivesse medo de ficar, o mais velho não sabia ao certo, mas sabia que mesmo que estendesse suas mãos e tentasse ajudar o mais novo, no final seria apenas Sehun lutando contra Sehun. E nessa questão, não havia nada que Junmyeon pudesse fazer. 

Numa das tardes que passaram juntos, Junmyeon levou o mais novo para conhecer uma praia que tanto gostava e; no meio do caminho foram pegos por uma tempestade repentina. Sehun assustou-se com um raio que caiu na areia e quando Junmyeon virou-se para tentar distrai-lo do medo, percebeu que o mais novo há tempos já tinha corrido de volta para a casa. Junmyeon riu, pensando no fato de Sehun provavelmente ser um péssimo marinheiro. E na volta para a casa, caminhando sozinho na chuva, acabou descobrindo que havia um navio petroleiro atracado no porto da cidade; e que os funcionários da companhia petrolífera estavam curtindo um recesso e deveriam retornar ao navio em dois dias. 

Junmyeon, naquele mesmo momento, inconscientemente começou a contar cada minuto com Sehun. Ele sabia o que aconteceria. Ele iria embora mais uma vez. Iria perdê-lo por mais uma vez... 

Quando chegou em casa no meio de toda a chuvarada, encontrou Sehun encolhido no gazebo, pois era mais perto do portão e ele estava com medo de atravessar o gramado para chegar na mansão. E de fato, havia uma quantidade anormal de raios, todos caindo relativamente perto. 

— É só ir correndo! — Junmyeon gritou assim que passou pelo portão, tentando fazer sua voz ser ouvida em meio a chuva. 

— Vá você! E amanhã de manhã vem me buscar, por favor. — Encolheu-se ainda mais em seus braços - se é que fosse possível. 

Junmyeon riu, mas sua alegria logo fora cortada quando um clarão quase o cegou, e ele não teve outra reação se não ir correndo para baixo do gazebo. Droga, estava morrendo de medo em todo seu ser. Sehun quase riu, mas estava compartilhando daquela mesma angustia. 

— Acho que não dá pra correr mesmo.... Ah, que droga. A gente vai pegar um resfriado. — Junmyeon disse, sentando-se no canto mais extremo do gazebo, os braços movendo o corpo de Sehun para que deitasse entre suas pernas e encaixasse no seu, natural como dois amantes deveriam ser, era apenas dessa forma que se conectavam, de maneira intensa, nunca apenas uma gota, sempre um oceano inteiro. 

— Que bom. Eu quero muito ficar na caminha enquanto você cuida de mim... — Sehun encolheu-se no mais velho, dando uma leve tremida quando mais um clarão foi projetado no ar, e permanecerem assim, agarrados, morrendo de medo dos raios. Junmyeon tinha uma certeza, se Sehun fosse embora naquele navio dali a dois dias, ele faria de tudo para voltar no tempo, exatamente naquele dia, e deixar que cada raio o atingisse, pois nada doeria menos do que aquela partida. 

E o fatídico dia chegou. Os empregados haviam voltado e feito um banquete na enorme mesa de Junmyeon. Ele estava sentado em uma ponta da mesa, e Sehun sentado no outro extremo, quase a dois metros de distância dele. Kim estava com as pernas em cima da mesa, uma taça de vinho dançando em seus dedos enquanto olhava Sehun, o mais novo o encarando de volta na mesma intensidade. Nem os funcionários da casa aguentavam ficar no cômodo com tanta tensão sexual que pairava no lugar, era sufocante. Junmyeon virou toda sua taça de uma vez, logo enchendo outra. Estava sofrendo antecipadamente. Decidiu beber, beber muito de perder os sentidos, para que quando Sehun partisse estivesse bêbado demais até para sofrer. 

Não sabia se pelo resfriado ou pelo álcool, Sehun estava mais pálido que o normal, as bochechas coradas contrastando o rosto fino, o narizinho roseado como uma rena, constantemente escondia o rosto entre as mãos quando sentia que iria dizer algo mais ousado por conta da liberdade da bebida, e segurava os adoráveis espirros. Junmyeon o convidou para uma dança, para não perder a sua música favorita da Billie Holliday pois no toca discos era complicado de reiniciar as músicas. E dançaram por alguma parte da noite, Junmyeon movendo o corpo do mais novo contra o dele e talvez tenha pisado em seu pé uma ou duas vezes, mas não se importava, teria aquela boa lembrança para sempre consigo, independente de qual fosse o destino dos dois. 

Subiram para o quarto cambaleando, e a última coisa que Junmyeon se lembra é de um Sehun com os cabelos bagunçados, a expressão séria o encarando com pupilas dilatadas enquanto despia o mais velho, com uma luz enluarada mais forte que o normal, iluminando o mais novo, que subia em cima de Kim na cama e capturava seus lábios como um predador, como se fosse a última vez, despindo Junmyeon e chupando seus lábios quase querendo sugar-lhe a alma se fosse possível. 

E de repente, estava piscando os olhos com a claridade do sol. O quarto estava extremamente arrumado, brilhante e cheiroso, exceto por Junmyeon, que ainda fedia a cigarro, sexo e alguém que não estava ali. Era a primeira vez que aquele quarto estava arrumado em dez dias, e a organização diferia bastante do que era a bagunça que Sehun deixava por onde passava. Por deus, um marinheiro desorganizado... Mas Sehun não era, ele apenas parecia ser. E se precisasse fazer uma faxina que lhe custasse todas as dores, ele o faria como o melhor dos melhores. 

Então era isso. Sehun tinha vindo, bagunçado tudo e ido embora, não sem antes deixar para trás uma bela faxina. 

E foi por isso que, em meio aos agradáveis aromas dos produtos de limpeza, Junmyeon chorou pelo cheiro de Sehun não ser um deles. Apressou-se em correr pela casa, em busca de qualquer coisa que remetesse ao amante, uma bermuda velha, um bilhete, mesmo uma pulseira esquecida. E nada. Já era muito tarde, Sehun provavelmente já estaria em alto mar dentro daquela merda de navio indo para alguma área remota da Antártida. E mesmo que amasse o mar incondicionalmente desde a infância, por alguns segundos, Junmyeon desejou que o mar não existisse, e dessa forma ele poderia correr até Sehun e o implorar para que ficasse. 

Junmyeon tentava pensar em algo que pudesse fazer, em qualquer coisa, mas era exatamente como as outras vezes... A cama vazia e o aperto no peito. E não havia nada que ele pudesse fazer dessa vez, não havia nada de diferente. Kim pegou as duas garrafas de vinho que eles haviam esvaziado na noite anterior e as arremessou na parede ao lado da cozinha, uma após a outra. As empregadas brevemente assustadas apareceram para limpar quase imediatamente. O som do vidro estraçalhando o aliviou parcialmente, mas nada poderia acalmar seu coração. 

Sehun tinha ido embora mais uma vez... 

*** 

Oh andava ajeitando a jaqueta no corpo, e em seguida, tentando amassar cada madeixa de seu cabelo dentro do boné que usava o mais rápido possível, antes que chegasse ao navio. Não estava com a menor paciência para explicar a nova cor de seu cabelo, e mesmo seus colegas de trabalho tendo o visto pintar o cabelo de diversas cores, ainda assim o encheriam com perguntas e gracinhas dos quais não queria ouvir. 

A poucos metros de distância, viu que o navio estava em quase-partida e correu subindo apressadamente as escadas do píer. Viu que três de seus colegas paravam no deque e tentavam faltosamente dividir um charuto. Sehun pensou em todas as vezes que havia feito aquilo com eles, era tradição que se despedissem dos lugares que visitavam assim, dividindo um charuto enquanto assistiam a terra firme se afastar, para o meio do mar aonde o vento sempre apagava o charuto antes da hora. 

Assim que enxergou Sehun, seu amigo Nicolas deu dois tapas no outro, Jameson, o menor e ágil, para que corresse à cabine de comando e sinalizasse o capitão que esperasse mais um pouco para a partida. 

Sehun parou de correr apenas na pequena ponte de madeira que dava acesso ao navio. _Mais um passo_ , apenas um passo e estaria dentro do navio. Parou exatamente ali, onde poderia arruinar a esperança que tinha dado à Junmyeon, deu um bom suspiro e pôs as mãos na cintura, observando o navio de ponta a ponta. Nicolas e os outros da tripulação o olhavam curiosos. 

— Você demorou tanto que a gente fez suas malas. — Disse o amigo norueguês, caminhando de braços abertos em direção ao amigo. — Se você não viesse, nós iríamos jogar suas coisas no mar. — Nicolas fez menção de abraçá-lo, porém Sehun esquivou-se com um sorriso. — Qual foi, cara? — O amigo o olhou incrédulo, mas assim que seus olhos pousaram em Sehun, ele percebeu que o homem estava de decisão tomada. — Espera, cê não vai vir mesmo? 

— Na verdade, vocês acabaram me ajudando com as minhas coisas. — Sehun disse sinalizando as malas, e prontamente os amigos começaram a ajudar a colocá-las no píer. Sehun respirou fundo antes de continuar, e sorriu. — Não vou, pessoal. Eu vou ficar. Minha Brandy me espera. E olhando pelo lado bom, agora vocês têm um lugar para se hospedar no Hawaii quando voltarem. 

De fato, estava de decisão tomada desde que havia pisado naquela cidade. Encontraria Junmyeon e o amaria verdadeiramente e completamente, pois não fazia mais sentido gastar energia com qualquer outra coisa no mundo que não fosse amar Junmyeon. 

Sehun teve uma bela despedida de seus amigos, que mesmo ao tentar parecerem marinheiros durões, ainda tinham emoções, e deram um abraço coletivo no amigo que estava indo embora. Indo embora para ficar. 

*** 

Junmyeon encarava o espelho no teto de sua suíte, deitado na jacuzzi. Seus olhos estavam sem vida. Sentia-se tão miserável que quase ria do próprio reflexo, entretanto, encontrava-se incapaz de sorrir. Tudo que queria era sofrer por dias à fio e lamentar o quanto a vida era abominável e o havia amaldiçoado. 

O que havia feito de errado daquela vez? Trabalhou duro do começo ao fim para que Sehun desejasse ficar; para que Sehun nunca nem pensasse em ir embora de novo. Será que não havia o amado o suficiente? Deliberava-se um perdedor, incapaz até mesmo de fazer seu amor permanecer ao seu lado, mesmo quando nada os impedia de estarem juntos. 

Seu corpo estremeceu de raiva quando ouviu a porta do quarto sendo aberta. Os empregados estavam cansados de saber que Junmyeon não trancava as portas, mas isso não significava que podiam entrar em seus aposentos. Embora estivesse com muita raiva, ódio, seu ser estar um poço de sentimentos ruins, todo o rancor tentando disfarçar a tristeza que escondia, pois, a última coisa que queria no mundo era ter uma recaída depressiva. 

Levantou da banheira suspirando pesado, preparando-se para xingar quem quer que tivesse ousado atrapalhar sua melancolia. Passou uma toalha pela cintura e saiu pelo quarto. 

E ele estava lá. De pé olhando para a sacada, segurando uma bermuda de banho nas mãos e uma sacola na outra, sorrindo para Junmyeon. Logo que avistou o mais velho, o sorriso de Oh se desfez e largou tudo o que segurava em cima da cama, imediatamente caminhando em direção ao outro e tentando envolver toda sua curvatura em seus pequenos braços. 

— Meu amor, o que houve? Está com uma cara péssima. — Sehun perguntou devido aos olhos avermelhados de Junmyeon e seu rosto pálido. Sehun havia passado apenas duas horas fora e ainda assim parecia que haviam passado dias naquele quarto, que Junmyeon estivesse chorando há semanas. — Eu só fui comprar pães. 

Junmyeon escondeu o rosto entre as mãos. — Eu achei que você tivesse me abandonado de novo. — E tornou a chorar como uma criança. 

Sehun o segurou com toda a força que podia, e guiou os dois corpos em direção à cama, sem soltar seus braços de Junmyeon um segundo sequer. Ao ouvir o mais velho proferir aquelas palavras, uma pequena lágrima escorreu de seu rosto. Ele também estava feliz por ficar, incrivelmente feliz. Passaria o resto de sua vida ali com Junmyeon e essa ideia superava qualquer outro modo de vida que viesse a surgir. 

Oh pegou o rosto do mais velho em suas mãos, e o fez olhar para ele. Forçou os olhos de Junmyeon a focarem seu rosto, e ele fungava, com os olhos avermelhados e uma sensação gritante que não o deixava decidir se queria rir ou chorar. — Eu prometi que ficaria, não prometi? 

Junmyeon concordou no mesmo momento. — E nós vamos nos casar. 

— Vamos! — Sehun sorriu e levantou-se, segurando o pulso do mais velho, e o soltou apenas para tirar a jaqueta. — Eu pensei que talvez a gente pudesse tentar visitar aquela praia do dia da tempestade de novo... — O mais novo disse umidecendo os lábios, em seguida retirando a própria camiseta, encarando um Junmyeon meio atordoado sentado na beirada da cama. 

Sehun sentou em cima de Junmyeon, as mãos delicadas tocando-lhe os ombros. Deixou um rápido selar em seus lábios, depois voltando a fitar o rosto do mais velho, uma das características que mais amava no outro, e em seguida deixando a língua arrastar-se livremente pelo pescoço de Junmyeon, seguindo uma linha reta de sua clavícula até a orelha, e sentindo as mãos do mais velho apertarem sua cintura em êxtase. — Mas por hora... eu quero que você me ame. Quero que me ame lento e suavemente, devagar, vamos fazer o tempo parar hoje, nesse quarto. Quero que me mostre que entendeu que eu vou ficar, e que você pode me amar o tempo que quiser. Pois eu nunca mais vou embora. 

Junmyeon olhava para o mais novo como se pudesse enxergar uma galáxia inteira em cada pedacinho de seu rosto. Envolveu os braços em sua cintura e levemente o puxou para cima, o tomando para um beijo, onde os lábios haviam se encontrado novamente e Sehun entrelaçou seus braços nos ombros de seu amor. 

De início apenas um roçar de lábios cada segundo mais molhadinho, até soltar um leve estalo. Junmyeon sugou o lábio inferior do mais novo entre os seus e lentamente deslizou sua língua nele, soltando o lábio em seguida. Sehun estava muito envolvido, seus corpos encaixavam e fluíam perfeitamente. Ele deslizou a língua num movimento suave e as línguas se encontraram por somente um instante, suficiente para levar Junmyeon à insanidade. 

As línguas finalmente se encontraram por completo, Kim movendo a sua e tocando suavemente cada parte da língua do mais novo. A mão que estava pousada na cintura de Sehun com os dedos abertos o apertava fortemente, e ele podia sentir seu corpo esquentando cada vez mais. Talvez a felicidade morasse ali, quando eles fechavam os olhos e deixavam que os olhares se encontrassem. 

Sehun estava provocando-o. Pegava a língua do homem bem de leve com a sua língua, depois soltava e repetia o processo. Toda vez que fazia isso, Junmyeon apertava sua cintura um pouco mais. Uma mão foi parar entre a bochecha e atrás da orelha de Sehun, a mão grande de Junmyeon conseguia pegar metade do seu rosto e uma parte da nuca, onde ele levemente arrastou as unhas. Todo o corpo do mais novo estremeceu, e ele começou a beijar com mais rapidez, ele estava perdendo o controle. 

A única coisa que sabia era que queria mais, cada vez mais daquele beijo molhado e gostoso. E felizmente, tinha todo o tempo do mundo. 

Fizeram uma pausa para respirar. Junmyeon por alguns segundos parecia anestesiado de olhos fechados, a testa encostada em Sehun. — Eu acredito em você, Hunnie... E merda, eu estou tão feliz que não consigo nem pensar em algo bonito para te dizer. Apenas saiba que eu te amo. 

— Eu também te amo, Kim Junmyeon. — Sehun, com a testa levemente apoiada na do outro, pegou as mãos do mais velho e as guiou em direção a sua cintura, perigosamente descendo-as o máximo que pode e as deixou pousadas ali, como se fossem feitas para permanecer lá, e agora elas podiam estar lá pelo tempo que quisessem. — Me faça sentir todos os sentimentos bonitos que você não consegue dizer... 

**Author's Note:**

> desculpa qualquer erro <3


End file.
